Galactic Emperor: The End
Summary Galactic Emperor: The End is the true leader of the galactic invaders. He exists primarly to destroy and will not stop until he kills everyone and everything. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: The End Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Universal Destroyer, Leader of the Galactic Invaders Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction (via Focus), Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Life Manipulation (Can eat life energy as well as create life), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 6), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level; Can rearragne atomic structures, create food out of nothing and transmute matter), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause an explosion of light, large enough to destroy the earth), Energy Manipulation/Vector Manipulation (Can make vectors out of energy to crush planets and entire galaxies), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from other animals), Regeneration (At least High; Can regenerate after being fully digested and turned into faeces), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defence with the Shining and Defence auras respectively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Intangible attacks, Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Time Manipulation (Can stop time across the entire universe), Sealing, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation/Probability Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: Universe level (Far stronger than the likes of Vertus, Galleon and Scorch. Is known for destroying universes and was going to destroy the animals universe after personally killing them) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Vertus) Lifting Strength: Stellar (By virtue of sheer size) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Universal with miracle attacks, abilities and time manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius; Sent all the animals to planet earth and is aware of every single technique to ever exist. Knows about the history of the universe inside and out and has transversed the universe multiple times. Should be more knowledgable than the likes of Galleon and Kaiser Coral and likely every other animal to exist. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Stop:' The End can stop time across the entire universe. When affected by the emperor's time stop, the enemy suffers a reduction in AP and durability. The Time stop is active until he attacks his opponent. *'Galactic Dragoneer:' With this, The Emperor increases in size and bites the opponent *'Zodic Tyrant:' The End flies outside the planet and sometimes galaxy to create giant intangible vectors out of energy to crush the aforementioned planet or galaxy *'Uchu no Hosoku ga midareru:' The Galactic Emperor rushes to his opponent and bites into the their skin, and finally throws them inside a volcano and makes it explode *'X Skill:' With his X skill, The End creates a giant wheel larger than the planet he is on that spins and crushes the planet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animal Kaiser Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Perception Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Longevity Users